Coaxial connectors generally include an inner or signal conductor in a dielectric housing that is surrounded by an outer or ground conductor such as an outer housing of metal. One such connector is sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. as Type "H" having Part No. 148339 for termination to semi-rigid cable.
It is desired to provide a coaxial connector that is adapted to be mounted through a cutout of a bulkhead as a single unit.
It is also desired to provide such a coaxial connector that establishes a ground connection between the outer housing and the conductive bulkhead.
It is further desired that the connector be field removable.